


适配巧合（七十）

by YiChuan_Ivy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 向哨设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiChuan_Ivy/pseuds/YiChuan_Ivy
Summary: 写车太难了TAT看完了别忘了回长佩海星评论收藏三连！
Relationships: 古道/席枫
Kudos: 1





	适配巧合（七十）

“你怎么…”

忽得听到熟悉声音，古道高速运转的思维出现一瞬间的凝滞，他手忙脚乱地松开席枫，又小心翼翼扶着人坐起来。

一个鲜活的、清醒的席枫就这么躺在他怀里。

这样的认知极大地抚慰了古道的不安，他像对待一件失而复得的珍宝，既想就此把人融进骨血里再不分离，又怕席枫有一丝一毫的痛苦而不敢触碰，只能傻愣愣看着那双浅棕色的眸子，唇面嗡动着吐不出一个字。

“怎么，不认识我了？”

席枫刚醒过来，没攒出几分力气全用来调戏古道了，他虽然正经的时候不多，却看得十分透彻。

古道此人，看起冷漠强大，天塌下来也能分析出存活率最高的逃生路线，实则极度缺乏安全感，一旦发生超出他掌控的事，就会陷入负面情绪，做出极端举动。

“来，让老公亲亲。”

席枫这会儿是比较虚弱的，在体内翻腾的信息素让每根血管都抽搐着疼痛，他牵了牵嘴角，扬起个调戏笑容，仍是熟悉的调调。

“你……”古道后知后觉地开始生气，可他又不像席枫有那么丰富的词库，气得脸都涨红了，半晌也就憋出一句：“胡闹！”

“诶不是……”席枫哭笑不得，他的腺体接连受到创伤，古道那一口半点没收力，齿痕这会儿还渗着血丝，正是疼痛汇聚的中心。现在他这名重伤员去安慰别人，反倒还被训斥了一顿。

“不许狡辩！”席枫的辩解还未出口就被打断，古道不再掩藏自己强势的一面，说话渐渐顺畅起来：“你知不知道你现在有多危险？你知不知道你随时都可能丧命！”

“我……”席枫完全找不到插嘴的机会，这还是他第一次看到古道音量抬高语速爆炸的样子，一时又想笑又心疼。

“你要是出了什么事……”古道的声音突然低落下去，他收紧手臂低头埋进席枫的颈窝，带了几不可查的哽咽：“我要怎么办。”

“我错了宝贝儿。”席枫想要拍拍古道又动弹不得，结合热引发的情欲姗姗来迟，升高的体温缓解了些许疼痛，也带来更多欲望。下身早已鼓胀，紧紧地与古道相贴，他不知道真情流露的环节还要持续多久，只知道再这么下去就要欲火焚身了。

万般无奈的同时又藏了些私心，席枫挺腰蹭了蹭古道故意压低气声暗示：“不过你确定现在要说这些吗，有些问题好像更紧迫一点。”

“……”

席枫这句话没脸没皮也正中红心，古道受到的结合热完全是由于席枫引起的，此时又被正主一撩，身体直白地起了反应，硬邦邦地硌着席枫的腰。他是个老司机，又与席枫的想法不谋而合，一改之前的可怜模样翻身把人压在身下，低头去堵他的唇，掌心顺着衣服下摆摸上精瘦腰肢。

只不过，两人的“不谋而合”好像也不是很合。

“宝贝儿，你是要坐上来自己动吗？”席枫敏锐地察觉了事情的走向有哪里不对，他看着古道纤长睫毛上的水珠，从热情的吻里挤出一句：“我不做0。”

“很巧，”古道舔了舔唇上水渍，笑得像只老谋深算的狐狸：“我也只在上面。”

暧昧氛围一时尴尬地沉默，已经到了箭在弦上的地步脱了裤子却发现是纯一拼刺刀。这时候退货为时已晚，席枫被结合热逼得裤裆都快炸了，他急迫地又撞上古道的唇，伸手便摸向他腰带。

“一局定胜负，谁先射谁在下面。”

“成交。”

密闭的空间，唇舌交缠的轻微水声，衣服的摩挲声还有不知是谁的粗重鼻息。直白快感顺着尾椎传至神经末梢，席枫爽得头皮发麻，古道的情况不比他好，几乎控制不住手上的力道，动作愈发粗暴。

论手活，一向自诩体贴情人的席枫自然比独断专行的古道要好得多，可席枫前后算一算已经禁欲了小半年，这会儿又有结合热加成，即使是古道不加技巧地套弄都十分受用。

不得不说，古道看起来斯斯文文一人，没想到这么大，一只手还拢不过来。席枫微妙地被打击了男人的自尊，但他向来不是吃亏的人，修长指尖沾着溢出的前液，两指圈过饱满顶端，余下三指包裹茎身撸动，常年执刀留下的薄茧专挑敏感处摩挲，竭尽全力为以后的性福放手一搏。

“嗯……”古道同样也难耐受，低哼一声，咬了咬席枫的耳垂，在他看不到的地方勾起唇角。

“唔！哈……”席枫忽然发出一声拔高的呻吟，快感突然呈几倍放大，连耳垂都能清晰感知到粗糙舌苔舔舐带来的细微摩擦感。

“古道……呼……你作弊！”

席枫被突然的快感偷袭，只来得及支支吾吾地控诉，话音方落就涨红着脸射了古道满手。

“你说了，各凭本事。”

古道抽手看了看掌心，白浊黏腻，一看就是许久没有发泄过了。趁着席枫还在喘息，古道单手掀起他卫衣下摆拉高脱至手腕再打个结，直接把他两手束缚在头顶，另手目标明确地摸向身后。

“草，你等等！”席枫还沉浸高潮后的余韵里，私密处忽然被人触碰激得他浑身一颤，“你他妈，用向导能力作弊，算什么正人君子！”

“在你面前，我永远是卑鄙的。”

古道得了便宜还卖乖，指腹在紧闭穴口细细揉按。刚才注入席枫体内的向导素虽然不足以形成有效抵抗，但在残留的临时链接的帮助下，开个后门调高席枫的敏感度却不是难事。

“……”文化人耍起流氓来确实无敌，席枫喉头一哽，索性两眼一闭又去吻古道。他在床事里向来秉持快感至上的原则，没什么不能做0的心理障碍，反正输也输了，他也乐得去宠宠古道。

古道忙着应付席枫热烈的吻，他眼底闪过一缕笑意，就着手里的液体探入一指，缓缓旋转湿润干涩内壁。

席枫身体不由自主地紧绷，体内被异物进入的感觉强烈而怪异，让他少有地产生几分名为羞涩的情绪，恼羞成怒地用齿尖厮磨古道的下唇，最后索性一头扎进古道的颈窝，礼尚往来地舔吮腺体。

腺体同样是向导的敏感带，古道的呼吸瞬间紊乱，老实开拓的手指一屈，正好压上一个软韧的突起。

“嗯！别……”放大后的强烈快感如同电流般打得席枫措手不及，惊呼声线甜腻得连他自己都不敢相信。

找到人弱点的古道没有丝毫犹豫，粗糙指腹抵着前列腺揉捻，反复玩弄，察觉席枫的身体稍微放松后立刻伸入第二指，并起模拟性器做活塞运动，不时分剪扩开穴口。

“呜嗯……你他妈……慢点啊……”

虽然席枫知道被压到前列腺会很爽，但他没想到会这么爽。已经发泄过一次的性器再次勃起与古道的衬衫纽扣摩擦。

古道已经加入了第三根手指，穴肉得了趣开始分泌黏液，湿滑得很。席枫哼哼唧唧的呻吟是欲望最强烈的催化剂，他早就忍得眼底发红，豆大汗珠顺着鼻尖滴到席枫同样汗涔涔的胸口。他忍无可忍地偏头避开席枫的名为报复实则是勾引的唇舌，低头叼上艳红挺立乳尖吮咬。

“你……别弄了…嗯…快进来！”

席枫实在受不了古道没完没了的扩张，陌生快感源源不断涌至全身，再这么下去，他就快被古道用手操射了。为了避免发生这么丢脸的事情，席枫抬腿用大腿内侧蹭了蹭古道昂扬的性器，示意他赶紧办事。

得了席枫的邀请，古道也不装什么正人君子，他把手指上带出的肠液往性器上一抹，两手握上席枫腿根强行分的更开，顶开柔软穴口寸寸挺入。

粗大性器几乎将穴口撑平，这刺激实在太大，席枫被束缚的双手下探，拧转的衣服猛地勾着古道的后领拽上来，把将要出口的呻吟全部送到他嘴里。

古道也不好受，高热软肉绞紧性器带来的快感和结合热一起冲击岌岌可危的理智。不知是谁咬破了谁的唇，淡淡血腥味逸散在口腔内，给这场性事增添了几分兽性。

“抱歉，我忍不住了。”

相较于已经发泄过一次的席枫，古道率先在僵持里败下阵来，他深深吸了一口鼻尖满溢的松木味哨兵素，猝然大开大合地抽送起来。

“操…嗯啊……”席枫被突兀的动静转换逼出一声惊呼，古道的动作与他斯文的长相全然不符，直进直出几乎次次都抽出只剩一个顶端再狠狠顶到最深处，小腹与臀肉碰撞的声音清脆回响。古道解开席枫的束缚，一手与他十指相扣，另手紧紧扣着席枫的胯骨，几乎要把自己融进身下这具汗涔涔的身体里。。

直到这时候席枫才意识到前面的快感只是开胃小菜，诚然古道这种操法不是最舒服的，但敏感点被猛力撞击的快感在神经传递的每个节点爆开，生生撞散了其他的一切，让他彻底沦落在欲望的支配下。

手指扩张的虽然充分但长度有限，深处未被顾及的穴肉直面性器的挞伐，席枫恍惚间有种自己快被操穿了的错觉，他捂着肚子，单薄皮肤下能直接摸到肆意进出的巨物的形状。

“你……慢点啊……我又不跑！…嗯…”

席枫话音刚落，古道像受了刺激似的动作越发凶猛。失而复得带来的后怕与狂喜填满了古道的心脏，他依着本能撞进更深的地方，转头又去叼席枫的腺体注入向导素，上下夹击地要把那个碍眼的“第三者”赶出去。

“席枫，你是我的，你是我的…席枫…”

血液内两股向导素博弈已经到了最白热化的阶段，席枫一面疼得牙根发颤，一面又因为源源不断地快感而将自虐般得古道缠得更紧。身体的感官已经完全错乱了，生理泪水混着口涎打湿整张脸，出国前精心打理过的头发乱糟糟地黏成一簇一簇。

席枫随着古道凶狠的顶撞呼吸紊乱，发不出半点声响，后穴已经彻底被操开了，一改之前的紧绷，温软柔顺地咬着狰狞的性器，分泌的肠液在高速摩擦中打成泡沫糊在臀缝。快感层层堆叠愈涨愈高，席枫忽然剧烈地颤了一下，痉挛着将古道的衬衫完全扯开，扣子散落一地发出清脆声响，他高高挺起胸口，浑身绷出流畅的肌肉线条，僵了好一会儿才再度软下来。

“席枫，席枫？”古道担忧地看着席枫茫然的双眼，他也濒临极限，却咬牙忍着不再动作，指腹温柔抹去他额面的汗水，满是戾气的向导素再度变得温和，包裹着席枫安抚。

“嗯……”

头脑空白了十来秒席枫才渐渐回神，脑中不堪忍受的痛苦开始减弱，他后知后觉发现自己竟然被操射了，顿时羞愤难当，可睁眼看到古道黑亮眼底慌张而关切的眼神，又心软地说不出句狠话来，只好勉强缩了缩被快感浸得麻痹的括约肌，别扭地示意古道继续。

“快点啊，难道要等我说我愿意吗？”

“那你愿意吗？”

古道红着脸，却也认真地接着席枫的话问下去，不过他没干等着，两手揉着丰腴臀肉九浅一深地顶着席枫的前列腺碾磨，他憋着一口气，执拗地要问个心知肚明的答案。

“我当然愿意了宝贝儿。”席枫还在高潮的余韵里，被过度摩擦到微肿的突起只是稍一触碰就带起身体的轻颤，他完全受不了这样甜蜜的折磨，捧着古道清瘦不少的脸颊，尽量平稳着气息满足对方的独占欲，“我爱你，古道，我永远属于你。”

“操！……”短暂的深情告白后是席枫一声拔高的粗话，古道一言不发把偷偷挪远的人一把扣回来按住，埋头发了狠地冲刺数十下，然后咬着席枫颈侧的腺体尽数射在里面。

席枫还没过不应期的性器被逼着吐出一股稀液，他头晕眼花地承受着微凉液体打在肠壁上半痛半爽的刺激，缓了半晌，才断续吐出一句话：“下回换我在上面…不然…你他妈就等着禁欲吧。”

“嗯，好。”古道餍足地拥着席枫敷衍回应，烦人的威士忌味彻底消散，完全结合带来是彻底占有，除了死亡，没有什么能再把席枫从他身边夺走。

**Author's Note:**

> 写车太难了TAT  
> 看完了别忘了回长佩海星评论收藏三连！


End file.
